Managing the Fairies
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: A day in the life of Fairy Ishi.


**A/N: Okay, so this is based off of crocus29's Dangan Fairies AU. I just found them really cute, so yeah. Little drabble. And since it's a little drabble, I didn't really go back and edit, so yeah. Ignore any mistakes you may see. **

**Warning: Way too much fluff to be healthy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa/Fairies**

* * *

It was hard work managing all the Dangan Fairies: making sure they were in their rightful homes, were fed and dressed appropriately, as well as making sure that they didn't wander off too far from the boundaries. However, Fairy Ishi was the fairy for the job. No other fairy could handle the high pressure work like him. Some might say that he was born ready to handle anything and everything that this job threw at him.

And they would be right.

"Fairy Mondo, I ask that you cease your running at once or else you will surely break something!" Fairy Ishi shouted before the sound of a vase breaking sounded throughout the office.

Huffing angrily, Fairy Ishi stood from his post, bringing along his Sakura branch, before he made his way in the direction where Fairy Mondo had wandered off. The office, was quite large and spread out, was very easy for Fairy Ishi to navigate. The fairy took pride in the fact that he was familiar with the structure of the building, making it easier for him to navigate around with ease.

Quickly turning the corner, Fairy Ishi found Mondo laying on the floor, rubbing his head (or his pompadour, to be more specific) while he was surrounded by shards of the vase that he broke. Huffing loudly, Fairy Ishi put one of his hands on his hips while the other clutched tighter onto the Sakura branch.

Fairy Mondo looked up at the sound of his huff, face flushing slightly in embarrassment. "Umm...whoops?" he said sheepishly, chuckling for good measure.

"Do not say 'whoops', Fairy Mondo! You know that there is no running, flying, or floating in the office! There is a reason why such a rule in is affect. Now, I expect for you to clean up this mess at once before going back to your work. I believe that someone has requested your assistance in building a table, correct?" Fairy Ishi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing, Fairy Mondo let out a noise in agreement. "Yeah..."

Nodding his head, Fairy Ishi turned back around to head to his desk. "Good, then I expect for you to complete your job by the allotted time and to report back to me afterwards." Fairy Ishi's tone left no room for argument.

Going back to his crowded desk, Fairy Ishi sat himself down before picking up his pen and heading right back into his paperwork. There was a sudden influx of requests for their Fairies, much more than he had expected ever since opening their business. However, thanks to the help of some of the Fairies, he was able to get things started and running without a hitch.

The sound of a bell ringing, signaling the return of one of their Fairies, drew Fairy Ishi away from his work momentarily. A smile came to his face as he spotted Fairy Kirigiri coming in, a notebook in hand. Clearing his desk a bit, Fairy Ishi stood and bowed his head in greeting, shaking Fairy Kirigiri's hand before taking a seat once more. "What news do you have to share, Fairy Kirigiri?" he asked.

Fairy Kirigiri gave a small smile before she placed the notebook on the table, quickly flipping to a page with several charts on it, turning it so that Fairy Ishi could look at it clearly. "Well, many people seem to enjoy the idea behind the Fairies. We have had several people requesting to buy and borrow our services, even in bulk. There have also been quite a number of investors, as is shown by this list," Fairy Kirigiri stated, flipping to the next page and letting her finger go down the long list.

Fairy Ishi took in all the names and felt a large smile come to his face. He had known that this idea had been a fairly good one, but he had never expected it to be quite as successful as it was coming across. It made his veins burn with excitement. He couldn't wait to see what more would happen in the future.

"Good work, Fairy Kirigiri. I would be in quite a pinch if it were not for you and your patronage!" Fairy Ishi said proudly, bringing a hand up to salute the female.

Fairy Kirigiri just gave a smile before she stood up, closing her notebook and pressing it against her chest. "That means a lot, coming from you. I will continue to collect data as it appears and report it back to you."

"That would be much appreciated!" Fairy Ishi waved Fairy Kirigiri off as she walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Silence returned back to the office and Fairy Ishi took it in with pleasure, taking in a deep breath before releasing it. Then, he returned back to his paperwork, the sound of pen scratching against paper filling the empty space.

However, not even five seconds later, the sound of yet another vase breaking broke the silence. Fairy Ishi's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he glanced up from his paperwork, deep frown on his face.

"...Sorry...," Fairy Naegi's voice called out from around the corner.

Sighing roughly, Fairy Ishi pushed himself away from his desk before heading in the direction that Fairy Naegi had come from. His day of work was never done.

**A/N: I have no idea. I like to think that maybe Ishi just runs everything, filling out paperwork and managing the fairies, making sure they get to where they need to be and so on. **

**Also, I tagged on Fairy to the end of all of them because yes, I am that annoying of a writer (plus, it helps get me in the mind set, tbh). **


End file.
